Get Me Out Of My Mind
by Azrael-Doll
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski decides to become Isaac's foster parent, because he doesn't want Isaac being alone. Isaac has his own bedroom, but he and Stiles start spending a LOT of time together. Whump: abuse and mental health. Trigger Warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

******The plot is mine, but the prompt is from 'pligrimkitty' on tumblr. Also I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**There is one main change in this fic in that Isaac actually has an alibi for his father's death, he was caught on camera riding around on his bike at time of death. However as he's been bitten, he's still rescued by Stiles and Derek and goes on the run because he doesn't want to go into foster care.**

**Also this is AU, I tried working around some of the canon, which I liked, but it's going to be more protracted/slightly different.**

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski had had a long day, what with trying to track down who or what had killed the former Coah Lahey. He was still on the case after all, even if it was seemingly on it's way to becoming a cold case. But today in particular had been hard, it was a couple of days after Isaac had mysteriously escaped custody and gone missing and they'd finally been able to enter the Lahey home. After all they'd needed legal permission but what with Isaac being under age and missing there'd been a slight delay. He looked down at the photographs littering his desk, abuse had been implied by numerous sources but he'd never expected this. How could anyone do this to their own kid? Hell, if Lahey senior wasn't already dead the Sheriff would have been tempted to rectify that himself. Locking your son up in a freezer and countless other things, John Stilinski didn't have the stomach to think about at the moment. Rubbing his tired eyes he started reading through the reports again, at first Isaac had been suspected, especially due to Jackson Whittemore's testimony, but a couple of security cameras on other side of town had picked up Isaac riding around on his bike, in fact he was nearly hit by a car at one point. John shook his head at the kids foolishness but it cleared him of the murder charges, even if the kid didn't know it. He'd escaped lock up before the information was in, some thought it was because he was guilty, the Sheriff however thought it had more to do with trying to escape going into foster care. He had a late birthday and wouldn't be of age for a while and had no other family, both parents were dead as was his older brother. He'd probably end up living in a halfway home or centre or something of that nature until he finished school.

John rubbed his tired eyes and started packing files away, taking some with him, he wanted to go home and read them whilst enjoying a nice glass of whiskey. He left the practically deserted station, nodding a tired farewell to the night desk manager before walking to his cruser. He put the files on the passenger seat before pulling away from his designated parking spot. The night was dark but clear, there was barely any traffic. The Sheriff glanced down at the glowing numbers, it was nearly two am. He haddn't realised how late it was. Something kept nagging at the Sheriff and without thinking he ended up driving around the streets Issac had been seen on, it was very near one of the only bad areas of Beacon County, trusting his gut he headed in that direction, figuring Stiles was probably fast asleep in bed. His son was used to him staying over at the station and coming home at odd hours. The elder Stilinski grimanced at the nonchalant nature of that thought, he really shoud be around more, but after Sarah's death... He pulled himself out of his thoughts and resumed looking around the streets. There were a number of homeless people around, but none would talk to him in the cruser. Making up his mind he drove over to a parking lot and got out to search on foot. He chatted with the numerous homeless, finding tibits here and there before he found Skidder an old bum who spent most of his time inebriated.

"Wha-whaddy want?" Skidder hic-cuped, his bottle swaying dangerously.

"Answers."

"Well whadd'ya kn- kn - know." He stumbled over his words, "It's the sheriff! You here to arrest me? I ain't done nothin'."

"No Skidder, I'm looking for someone. Isaac Lahey. Teenager, thin and tall. You seen him?"

"The coaches kid?" Skidder asked in a lucid moment.

"Yes."

"Maybe." He leaned heavily against the brick wall behind him, "Maybe I don't."

John sighed before getting 20 bucks from his wallet and holding it in front of the drunk. Skidder reached to take it, "Information first." The Sheriff said pulling his hand back.

Skidder held up his hands in mock surrender, the liquid in the dirty bottle sloshed around, "Hey hey! I gots your info." Skidder stopped for a moment and started of into space, John was tempted to shake him but he knew Skidder tended to space out when thinking. "The kids been seen around a bit, I don't know where he's sleeing, no one does, but he's been seen at the burger place on 5th."

John looked at the man, "Anyone seen who he's been with?"

"No, mostly keeps to himself. He's a strange one that boy. But nice. He helped ole Paullie the ot'er day."

"Helped her how?"

"Oh some youths knocked her down, and and they started messing with her cart! He drove 'em off. He did." Skidder nodded to himself.

John smiled and handed him the money, "Take care of yourself Skidder, remember Martha's has a cot for you if you want a better nights sleep."

"Aye aye Sheriff." Skidder said taking the money and sliding back down the wall drinking from his bottle a fiendish smile on his face as the Sheriff walked off over to 5th street.

The Sheriff knew Skidder would end up at Martha's soup kitchen, he usually did, particuarly when he had money and wanted to be somewhere safer. He walked through the neighbourhood which slowly got nicer. There were a couple of fast food joints on 5th and luckily they were near each other. John found somewhere to watch the comings and goings, he knew it was a long shot and een if the kid was there, he probably wouldn't talk to him.

It was two days after he'd first gotten the tip about Isaac being seen around the burger joint when the kid had finally turned up. The Sheriff had been here both evenings but to no avail. There'd also been another murder, the Sheriff knew they were all related, but figuring out how and why was the problem. His leg was starting to fall asleep when he notice movement, someone was skulking in the shadows and heading into the main burger joint. He sat up in his seat, waiting for the light to hit the person's face. It was him. The Sherff got out of his car locked it before heading over to the shop. A little bell chimed above his head when he entered, there were a couple other people in, an older man and a young couple out for a late night snack, there were two people working and Isaac was ordering. John headed over to the counter, Issac trailed off his order as if he had smelled him and turned around slightly to look at him. His face was pale and he took a step away.

"Relax kid. I'm not here to arrest you." The Sheriff said holding up his hands, he was in plain clothes. "I have no reason to."

Isaac visibly relaxed, but it was obvious he was still on edge.

"You do know you were cleared, right? You were caught on camera at the time of death." The teenager nodded, "Why didn't you come back then?" John asked, "Oh I know, because you don't want to go into the foster care system, right?" Isaac nodded grabbing at the excuse. The Sheriff looked at the thin boy, "You need to eat more." He shook his head, "I'm starting to sound like Stiles. He always nags me about my weight and health." There was still no response from Isaac. John took a moment to look at the boy he was thin and not that clean and he was angling his face away from him. "What happened to your eye?

Isaac jumped and turned to look at the Sheriff he could feel the swelling surrounding his left eye, a training gift from his alpha. He'd ducked out after practice to get some food, Boyd and Erica had headed home. He didn't know where Derek went, he often disappeared off on his own. What should he do? He didn't want to go into foster care that was true, but he also needed to stay around Derek and it wasn't like the guy was going to accept guardianship of him. He turned his head towards the door, he could make it easily, but what would be the point. He glanced back to find the Sheriff asking him something again. "What?" He asked.

"I wanted to know what you wanted." John said gesturing to the counter, where he'd just placed an order. Isaac mumbled his response and they stood there in silence for a few minute sizing each other whilst waiting for their food. Sheriff Stilinski nodded almost to himself, "I know you don't want to go into foster care and I don't blame you kid, but you need to finish school." He paused as if waiting for a response but knowing he wouldn't get one, "Look, at least let me help you for tonight, I have a spare room that you can have, it's next to Stile's room. I won't make you go to the station or to school, but I'd be happy knowing you had somewhere decent to sleep for once." When Isaac still didn't respond he carried on, "The offer stands just let me know." They then waited in silence for the food, which Isaac realised too late the Sheriff had paid for.

The rest of the people in the food place were watching them, whilst pretending not to, the Sheriff did his best to appear unaffected but Isaac could tell he was uncomfortable. The tension was palpable in the air. He tried focusing on the emotions and smells surrounding him; there was a lot of arousal, namely from the couple in the joint and there was a mixture anger, frustration, interest and fear along with some subtler scents he couldn't work out. The Sheriff was afraid, not of him or what might happen, but for him. Isaac realised, he knew the guy had been looking for him, and he'd kept at it. Was going with him a bad idea or not. Isaac couldn't decide.

John waited patiently for the food, he knew that Isaac was weighing his options and he wasn't going to force the kid. He did his best to not stare at him, but made sure to keep him in the corner of his eye. Out of habit for the most part, but by the time the food was done and packed away he kid still hadn't said anything. Resigning himself to failure he picked up his food, knowing his son would make his life hell for eating it. and without looking back he headed out of the burger place and over to his car. He smiled when he heard the foot steps behind him. The teenager walked over the the passengers side and got in, not saying a word the whole time. The car journey passed in a like manner and when they got back to the house the lights were still on, it was around 11pm and a friday so Stiles was still up without pretending not to be.

Issac got out and trudged up the couple of steps to the front door, behind the Sheriff. The house was a two story and smelled of Sheriff Stilinski and his son, there were two other scents mixed in, Scott and Isaac paused when he realised the latter was Derek's.

"Stiles?!" John called out, whilst taking off his jacket but leaving his piece strapped on, he figured he'd take his gun up his room today, "You here? We've got company." He lead Isaac out of the entryway and into the lounge.

"Yeah dad?" Stiles called thundering down the stairs and through the doorway, he was dressed in jogging bottoms and a worn t-shirt. The smell of toothpaste and sweat and something intrinsically Stiles assaulted Isaac's senses. "Isaac what're you doing here?"

"He's going to stay with us." John informed him before turning towards the teen, "Isaac you're more than welcome to stay here for a while, if you decide to stay we'll talk on Sunday about what you want to do." He started walking away, "Stiles can you give him a tour?" He asked before getting away from the awkward feeling in the air.

Stiles stood stunned for a moment whilst his dad made his escape with the junk food. Isaac just stood there holding his now empty bag of food, he'd eaten in the car at the Sheriff's expense. Shaking himself Stiles motioned for Isaac to follow him out into the L-shaped hallway, the lounge door was opposite the front door and there was a door on the left in between them. "This is the lounge obviously. The door down at the end next to the staircase is the toilet, this door leads to the kitchen and dining room. The door opposite the staircase leads to the garage. Upstairs there's three bedrooms, the master with an ensuite and then two others that connect to the bathroom which also connects to the landing, so I'm afraid you'll have to share with me. Which shouldn't be much of a problem..." Stiles trailed off and grabbed the trash from Isaac's hands, "You finished with this?" When he got a nod, he threw it away, "Remind me to give Dad a meal consisting of celery and carrot sticks tomorrow." He muttered to himself but Isaac caught it. "Do you have any clothes?"

"No."

"Ah! I finally get a response!"

"I can talk you know."

"I just wondered, what with the imitating of Derek going on."

"You seem to spend more time with him."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked catching it.

"Just, your house smells of him."

"Seriously?" Stiles sniffed the air, "No wonder Scott always looks so confused whenever he comes over. Come on, lets head upstairs, dad will be working on the murders cases in the dining room for a couple of hours yet."

"Why's he here so often?" Isaac inquired referring to Derek.

"I dunno, I think scaring me to death is one of his goals." He lead them into his room, where the stench of Derek clouded Isaac's senses.

"This room smells more of him than it does you."

"Yeah, well I've come home to find him asleep here. I have no idea why and quite frankly it can be a little creepy but I just figure he has no where else."

"Are you two together?"

Stiles laughed, "No. What with everything that's happened we trust each other even if it's reluctant and he makes some very stupid decisions." He shrugged, "Besides Derek's straight."

"Ever tried to move him to the spare room?" Whilst silently asking in his head if Stiles was also straight.

"Yep, that room probably smells more like me than him." Isaac nodded and looked at the other door in the room, "You can look around you know, I'm just going to find you something to wear. It'll probably be to small though." Stiles said almost taking to himself as he rooted around in his closet.

Isaac took in the blue bedroom, full of posters, lacrosse stuff and books. He glanced in the bathroom but the other doors were shut before sitting in the swivel chair. Stiles' computer was on, it was open to iTunes, a chat box and mythology research. He started scrolling through the music, when Stiles burst from his closet in a veritable explosion of clothes and carrying an outfit similar to the one he was wearing. "This should fit. The trousers were a present but they're too big, the top is Derek's."

"Cool, do you mind if I go to bed?" Isaac asked grabbing the offered cothes.

"Sure. There should be a spare toothbrush in one of the draws." He called after him. He wanted to demand his dad to tell him what he was thinking bringing him here, but he knew no matter where they were in the house Isaac would hear them. So he turned his attention back to his research.

Isaac ducked out of the room, shutting the bathroom doorway behind him, he quickly went over to the other door and opened it. The spare room was simple and decorated in a plain colours, just as you'd expect. It mirrored Stiles' room with a built in closet, a bed, some bookcases and a desk. Then he went back and rooted through the draws for a toothbrush and cleaned his teeth. He splashed his face with water from the tap, his reflection stared back at him from the mirror. His father's words resonated through his head.

_'You're worthless. You can't even get an A. You can't even get on the Lacrosse team. I'm glad your mother's not here to see the failure you are.'_

"No, no stop this." Isaac muttered to himself tearing his eyes away from his reflection. He stumbled over to the bed and curled up on it. Memories ran through his head. "He's gone. He's gone."

_'But you're still a disappointment aren't you?'_

"I'm a disappointment." Isaac whispered, tears threatening, as he curled up into a ball. He closed his eyes, he was so tired, so tired of feeling this way of the thoughts that threatened to spill over of going through the motions. The bite helped but not as much as he thought it would. He still felt paralysed by fear at random moments, he hated how weak he was. He buried his head into the pillows, they were covered in Stiles' scent. Isaac snorted to himself and focused his thoughts. Slowly he drifted off to sleep. Jerking awake everyone in a while, but that was nothing unusual.

_He was back in the freezer again. It was cold and dark and he could barely breathe, it always started the same way, he would scrabble and fight to get out, to get out! But then a weight would settle on his chest and he would just lie there not moving the only thought in his head was to breathe in and out, in and out, in and out. His fingers were clenched and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he lay there in the confined darkness and when it started to reach the last possible moment, the time when his father just seemed to know that he had to let him out now. It never happened, the darkness stayed, his vision blurred even more, spots dancing as he slowly took one las-_

Isaac jerked awake and jumped over to the other side of the room, knocking someone over as he did. He crouched in a corner and slowly looked over to see Stiles sprawled on the floor by the bed and light streaming around the Sheriff from the hallway. And Isaac just kept muttering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'll be good. I swear I'll be good."

John and Stiles had both been woken up by whimpers and screams coming from Isaac's room. John crouched down in the doorway, "Isaac. You're all right. You're safe now." He just repeated it over and over, slowly moving towards the kid not wanting to spook him further. Stiles sat up on the floor and watched patiently, knowing that stimulus from too many different sources would overwhelm him. Eventually they calmed him down.

John half carried the boy downstairs to the couch. Stiles ran and got a blanket, he wrapped it around Isaac and sat with him. They put on the TV for background noise, whilst John went and made some hot chocolate for them. They sat on the couch for a little while, not talking until Isaac stopped trembling.

"I want to go back to bed." He muttered hesitantly.

John just nodded and took the barely touched drink off of him and went into the kitchen to wash up. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight and when he went back into the lounge with the case files the boys were gone. So he settled in for a long night.

Stiles helped Isaac upstairs, he was so very tempted to prattle on about this and that but the haunted look in Isaac's eyes held him back. Stiles all but tucked him into bed and turned to leave when Isaac grabbed his hand. "Stay." He whispered turning his head away.

Stiles just nodded goofily and climbed into the double bed. Stiles was just starting to nod off when he felt Isaac snuggle into him. He smiled to himself for no reason before succumbing to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad people are liking it.**

**The plot is mine, but the prompt is from 'pligrimkitty' on tumblr. Also I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**I'm also looking for a proofreader/beta (for this and other stories) let me know if you're interested.**

**Trigger warning: abuse.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

Isaac woke up to sunlight streaming in through a window. He couldn't remember the last time he slept this well. He snuggled deeper into the sheets before realising there was something warm next to him, he froze there was someone else in bed with him. He looked over to see Stiles still asleep, he must have stayed. Isaac's heart warmed slightly at the thought. He didn't know what to do so he just lay there watching Stiles sleep, before Stiles grumbled something in his sleep and fidgeted. Frowning Isaac crawled out of bed, grabbed his things and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him he leaned against it. It was too much, the sheriff taking him home but not forcing Isaac to turn himself in. Calming him down after a panic attack, where had they learned to do that, he wondered. And Stiles had stayed, he'd stayed. Why?

He sat slumped against the door thoughts running through his head of other panic attacks and their outcomes. The slam of a door and shouting, culling up in a ball and praying it'll go away. Isaac held his head in his hands as he stared absently at the door to Stiles' bedroom. This was not happening again and he did what he did every morning he forced his limbs to uncurl and slowly got undressed and showered, the pounding water doing wonders for his tired limbs.

Stiles woke to the sound of running water, he looked around before realising he was in the spare bedroom, he must have fallen asleep. He'd only meant to stay till Isaac fell asleep. But he'd been so tired and he had gotten used to falling asleep in this room. Stretching he climbed out of bed, throwing the duvet neatly back over the bed, as was his habit. He then darted across the hall on the balls of his feet and back into his room. Sighing he ran a hand through his already ruffled hair before going back to his closet and searching through it, seeing if he had any more clothes that would fit Isaac, he scrounged around a bit before finding the other pair of sweat pants that had come with the ones he'd given Isaac yesterday, he also found a couple of tops. He grabbed them and went back to the spare room, placing the folded clothes on the made bed. He glanced around the plain room, there was basic furniture in it but no personality. On a hunch he walked I've to the closet and found a lot of Scott's things. Shaking his head at his best friend, he left the door open figuring that Isaac could use any of it if he wanted. There were some towels on the shelf above the rail, he grabbed them and then went back to his room, the bathroom door was partially open, knocking he opened it a bit more. The room was filled with steam and he could see the faint outline of Isaac in the shower in the mirror. Averting his eyes he called out that he was leaving some towels on the counter for him, before turning to dart out of the room. He paused when the steam cleared a little bit and he saw the water hitting smooth pale skin and a sculpted torso, his eyes widen slightly before blushing and running out of the room. Shaking his head he berated himself for looking, his felt something twinge behind his navel, no this was not happening. Closing his eyes he thought of anything to make it stop, worms, dog poo, old people in swimming costumes! Ah that did it. What was wrong with him, he took a shaky breath and then rubbing his tired eyes he glanced over at the clock it was only 8am! He groaned, debating going back to bed and then sighed, he could hear movement downstairs meaning that his dad had probably stayed up all night. Debating his himself and looking longingly back at the bed he headed downstairs and into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

He was frying bacon and eggs when his dad entered, "Smells good, what're we having?"

"We aren't having anything," Stiles scoffed, "You are having porridge and fruit. The bacon and eggs are for me and Isaac."

The sheriff frowned and rubbed his stubble, he phoned in requesting the weekend off, he had more than enough holiday days stored up after all. He muttered under his breath about health crazed teenaged sons. Stiles laughed and flung a retort back at him.

Isaac got out of the shower to the smell of food wafting upstairs, he grabbed the towel left for him on the counter and dried off before going back to him room, there were some things on the bed for him and he dressed quickly, before towelling his hair dry and heading downstairs. In the kitchen he was greeted with the two Stilinskis on either side of the kitchen island, he interrupted some banter as they both looked over at him. Isaac braced himself for the shouting, or the sympathy or being told that he needed to leave. When John just nodded to him before turning back to his son complaining about something, the food Isaac realised, when Stiles responded, "No. After the junk you ate last night? You really think I'm going to let that go?"

And just like that some of the unease pooling itself in his heart slid away. His stomach growled at the delicious scent of the food.

Stiles laughed, "It'll be ready soon. Take a seat." He gestured to a stool next to the Sheriff. Isaac glanced around, the room seemed to be partially slit, with the kitchen on one end, where the island was and through an archway on the left was a dining table which was piled high with what appeared to be case files. Isaac sat on the closest seat and continued looking around.

"It's not much but its home." The Sheriff said, noticing his interest.

"It's nice."

Silence fell over the room, it was a strange quiet as it was awkward but through it, just hinting at the edges, there was a feeling of comfort. However faint it seemed to be, it was still there, it carried on until after they'd finished eating and Isaac helped do the washing up. The day passed fairly normally after that, Stiles and Isaac had played some video games and Stiles' father had cheered them on, they even got him to play a couple of games. It was lunch time when John made a sandwhiches and disappeared into his make-shift study with one of them.

Stiles grabbed his and motioned for Isaac to follow him, "You planning on going back to school at all?" He asked, trying to steer clear of the more sensitive issues surrounding them.

"Yeah, I guess." Isaac shrugged he liked learning but he'd been alone a lot at school and then at home. His thoughts trailed back to the last time he'd seen his father, the look on his face when he'd healed. The uncaring dispassionate nature he'd had about almost blinding his only living son. Isaac stumbled slightly, he'd carried on upstairs on autopilot and had felt the sickening drop where there isn't a step there and your foot carries on further and you feel like you are about to fall. Catching himself on the banister he looked up and put an end to his thoughts, Stiles gave him an odd look before they headed towards his room.

"Want me to catch you up on what you missed?"

Isaac had been practically been living with Boyd and Erica but neither of them had offered to help in out that respect, he frowned slightly, "Sure."

Stiles nodded and led the way into his room, Isaac hadn't really taken much of it in the other day, there was the built in closet net to the door and his bed was on the left, straight ahead after the door to the bathroom was a desk area including a new wall of evidence. "Aren't you taking the whole Smallville thing a bit far here?" He asked before he could help himself.

Stiles just smiled and said, "Oh, it's totally my wall of weird!" Before plopping himself down on his bed, they started to go over the work of the last week or so. Stiles had just finished explaining some of the maths work and they were taking a break when Isaac inquired, "Who do you think it is?"

"The Kanima?" Stiles paused, "It's not Lydia," He replied automatically, "I think it might be Jackson."

"We already tested him."

"Yeah, because we have proof that your test works." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's not like we even really know what we're dealing with. I still think the murders are connected."

Isaac shrugged; he had no idea as to whether or not the test worked. "Why don't you think it's Lydia?"

"Because she's immune. The bite didn't take at all, but it did with Jackson and then it was rejected. But he's not dead." The silent yet echoed around the bedroom.

Isaac paused, thinking it through, "You know, with some animals their own poison can be poisonous too them in certain circumstances."

Stiles nodded, "They're going after Lydia next, aren't they?"

Isaac gave him a short quick nod before turning to the work in front of him. He could feel Stiles' gaze on him for a while afterward before he also turned back to his work. It was mid-afternoon when Stiles got a text from Scott bailing on their plans so he could hang out with Allison. Stiles groaned and got up, he paced around his room, something Isaac realised he did a lot; he tended to always be moving, fidgeting or talking. It was like the guy had an inability to be still and calm.

"Again! Just brilliant. The werewolf and the huntress. Oh! That's really going to work out well and then there's little old me. I only do loads of research and am there for them when things go wrong." He continued on muttering things before Isaac interrupted.

"What were your plans?"

"I suppose we didn't really have any." Stiles said falling backwards onto his bed, his body bounced on the mattress. Isaac had moved over to the desk ages ago to escape the restlessness. "Ugh! I can't be bothered with this anymore. I'm going to go and shower." And then he started whizzing around the room getting his things and before Isaac knew it he was alone.

He heard the water running; he could hear a lot around him if he concentrated. Also fed up of the work, he sat back in the swivel chair and let his senses loose. He could hear the Sheriff downstairs shuffling through case files; he could get a faint sense of his emotions, namely frustration radiating off of him. Casting his senses out further he could hear people arguing, a child begging its father for something sweet and Isaac blushed slightly when he realised what two of the neighbours were doing. He could drew back quickly but it caused he thoughts to wonder. Grabbing his things he went back into his room closing the door behind him and collapsing on the bed. He could still hear the water running and feel the touch of arousal running through his body. Slowly his thoughts drifted to entertain the idea of skin touching skin, heavy breathing when he reflexively flinched away from the thoughts.

_"Are you thinking unnatural things again boy?"_

No, not again. Isaac shut his eyes, every time he felt like he had a respite back it would be. He grabbed a pillow and stuffed his face into it, absorbing his silent scream. But the floodgate was open, he'd let the tiniest of thoughts through.

_"You know boy, your brother wouldn't do this to me."_

"I know I know." Isaac whispered into the pillow.

_"You need to toughen up, boy." He said grabbing him and forcing him downstairs, he pushed and scrabbled but it was no use._

Isaac tried to shake the memories away but they floated in front of his eyes, clear even with the foggy tears threatening to spill.

_"Some time in here will do you good!" He said shutting the lid. Isaac felt the darkness touching him and he heard the chains being dragged across. To worn-out to fight he turned over, trying to relieve some of the burning in his back. _

He started to hyperventilate when the thoughts of last night came back to him, the Sheriff and Stiles had just waited for him. The soothing words of the Sheriff and the calming slow way they'd helped him. He focussed his thoughts on that, using it to regulate his breathing and uncurling his limbs from the foetal position he was in. At some point he'd ended up back in the same corner from last night, he barely remembered moving there. Closing his eyes he concentrated on his heartbeat getting it steady before opening his eyes and looking around. It was the first time he'd been able to properly come out of an attack by himself. He looked around with a dazed expression, his thoughts once again wondered back to how they knew to what to do to calm a panic attack. At first he assumed it was because of the Sheriff's training but there was too much of a sense of experience to what they'd done last night, for it to just be that. He was deliberating how to ask about it when there was a knock on the door. Getting up he answered it, keeping the door partially shut.

John stood hesitantly in the doorway, "I was thinking of going over to you house and getting some of your things tomorrow and we could do with taking about what you wished to do at some point, with regards to school and where you're living."

Isaac nodded, "That sounds fine."

Tasting his words before speaking he asked, "Are you alright going back there?"

"Yes."

John looked at him for a moment before nodding to himself and turning to walk back down the hall.

"Wait," Isaac called out opening the door more, "Thank you."

The Sheriff nodded, "It was nothing."

"How – how did you know what to do last night?"

The Sheriff sighed suddenly looking very tired, "Stiles used to get them after his mother died." He responded unable to call them panic attacks, he promptly turned back not waiting for a reaction and walked downstairs.

Isaac frowned at the information, gazing at the separating wall, before sighing with relief and closed the door. He collapsed back onto the bed before he heard something out of place, he jumped to his feet; the hair on the back of his neck was raised. He looked over to the window and stood there looking around nonchalantly was Derek.

"What're you doing here?" Isaac hissed.

"I could ask you the same question." Derek replied stepping further into the room, smelling the air.

Isaac hunched inward slightly, knowing what Derek could smell, him and Stiles and a whole range of emotions, embarrassed he responded, "They offered me a place to stay."

"And I didn't?"

"Forgive me if I don't like sharing a mattress with rodents," Derek rolled his eyes at that and Isaac continued, "Besides you are rarely there, why should I be? You don't force the others to come and live with you."

Derek just stood there looking at him for a moment, "Are you going to stay here?"

"I don't know." Isaac said sticking his chin out defiantly.

"Just remember, I am your alpha."

"As if I could forget."

"Come to training tomorrow." And like that he was gone, or so it seemed until Isaac heard movement next door, Stiles had gotten out of the shower sometime whilst he'd been talking to the Sheriff. Isaac shrugged, Derek was his problem now. But still, he couldn't help be keep an ear out and it wasn't out of jealousy no matter what he conscious was telling him, just concern.

"Gah!" Stiles exclaimed dropping his shirt when he turned around to see the big bad alpha Derek sitting on his bed. "What're you doing here?"

Derek nodded his head towards the spare room.

"You came to check on Isaac? That's unlike you." Stiles scoffed and teased whilst putting on his shirt, "I mean it's actually good leadership."

"Why?" Derek asked ignoring the statement Stiles just made.

"Because it shows you care!" Stiles exclaimed.

Derek shook his head, "Not that."

"Oh. I dunno, my dad brought him home," Stiles shrugged, "He's dealt a lot with foster and shelter kids, and he knows Isaac and used to know the Coach," He furrowed his brow, "I think he feels a bit guilty."

"What about you?"

"Me? I don't really care. I mean, I do care. I don't really want anything bad to happen to him, or most people. But aside from that I never really knew him and I don't have much of an opinion on the matter. Not that I can change anything," Stiles shrugged before stating, "He's listening to every word isn't he?"

Derek nodded slightly. "I guess I'm going back to mattress rodents tonight then?"

"Yeah," Stiles replied and with that the alpha was gone, leaving a slightly baffled Stiles behind him and a confused beta in the other room.

* * *

**A/N: **

** 0809m, emmylia6, knightengales, meaningfulusername, pinbot, Graffiti-Kami and J. Wolfe: Thank you for your reviews!**

**Reviews are lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As per usual I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters.**

**The overall plot is mine but this is written to fulfill a prompt for ****'pligrimkitty' on tumblr**

* * *

Chapter Three.

* * *

Sunday morning came round to find Isaac curled up in the same corner of the room he'd escaped to last time, with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. The young werewolf blinked, barely remembering last night, flashes came back to him. He'd had another attack in his sleep and had somehow wound up in the corner. He slowly got up stretching his aching limbs, it didn't explain the blanket though. He placed it on the bed and a sent hit his nose, Stiles. And suddenly Isaac knew, Stiles had come into the room for some reason and had seen him like that. He'd tried to get him to go back to bed but eventually had settled on making him comfy. The teen forced the thoughts from his mind and got ready with trepidation, he didn't want to go back. But he knew he had to. Closing his eyes he concentrated on locking the memories away.

Stiles was already downstairs, he kept yawning he normally wouldn't have been up for hours yet but here he was dressed and making breakfast. His father was in the dining room looking over his cases, he'd gotten an epiphany sometime whilst they'd been talking and walked off. Stiles had shrugged it off, it was a fairly normal occurrence.

"Hey." A voice called softly from the doorway.

"Yo!" Stiles called back to Isaac before turning his attention back to the food.

"You always do this?" Isaac asked gesturing to the food before sitting at the counter.

"No, I usually cook dinner when I get in and leave some in the fridge for my dad t heat up. I sometimes cook breakfast on the weekend." Stiles paused, "Yesterday was the first I'm cooked for my dad in a while, you know whilst he was actually here."

"I heard that." The sheriff stated.

"Good!"

"Need a hand?" The werewolf asked.

"Naw, I'm good. Nearly finished anyways." Stiles smiled before calling his dad through and they ate in silence.

"I was thinking that we'd head over after we've finished." John said breaking the silence stretching through the kitchen.

Isaac nodded, "That sounds fine."

"You're sure?" The sheriff said raising an eyebrow, "I don't want to force you to do anything."

Isaac shook his head, "You're not."

"What about you Stiles? What're you doing today?" John asked trying to change the topic.

The teen looked up dopily from his food, "Sorry, what. Oh, I'm coming with you."

John was about to say something when he noticed the slightly relieved look flicker over Isaac's face, so instead he just nodded. The meal threatened to carrying on in silence when Stiles made one of his usual comments about his health. The sheriff groaned Sarah's he's your son. He bantered with his son, suddenly remembering just how much he'd missed this.

Not long later found them in the cruiser, heading to Isaac's house, it was awkward to say the least what with the wire meshing dividing the car. They pulled up to the house, the trash can had been knocked over and bottles had rolled out of it. Isaac got out of the car and righted it, not giving himself a chance to react. They headed inside in silence, even Stiles didn't make any witty remarks.

The sheriff removed the police tape from the door, and unlocked it, pushing it open, it creaked ominously and showed an untouched house. Isaac could picture his father walking around the corner, he reflexively took a step back only to bump into Stiles, the shorter guy smiled at him, his usual geeky smile and Isaac took a breath they walked inside.

"I'm going to go and grab some things." Isaac muttered before dashing to his room. He didn't see the silent communicae between the two Stilinski's, saying to keep an eye on him. He did however notice Stiles following him. But he ignored in in favour of going into his small room with a sloping roof an grabbing a duffle bag, he stuffed it full of all of his clothes, he didn't have many after all.

"Do you need a hand?" Stiles asked from the doorway. Isaac turned to look at him, he was taking in the posters dotted around the room, "Theses are pretty sweet you know."

Isaac nodded, "I dunno, I don't know what happening next or what I'll be able to take with me." He moved to grab his another bag to put his laptop that he'd saved up to buy and a couple of books and nicknaks. He then dashed out of the room to grab his toiletries. He came back in to see Stiles grabbing his school stuff for him. They lugged the stuff down the car and put it in the back seat, the sheriff was nowhere to be seen.

Isaac stared at the house in front of him and without thinking he just started running, barely registering Stiles calling after him. He just ran and ran, eventually he found himself surrounded by trees. Falling to his knees he screamed, the sound of it reverberated around the forests and into one alpha's ears. Derek's head shot up and ignoring the two betas nearby who hadn't noticed a thing, he took off not bothering to say anything to the unobservant duo.

Following his instincts he followed the call into the woods and it wasn't long 'till he found the source, Isaac was curled up on the floor. Unsure what to do he walked into the clearing, the kid barely moved in acknowledgement. He moved over and nudged the beta, motioning for him to follow and silently Isaac did. They walked through the forest and to Derek's camaro they drove back to the underground shelter with the heavy silence sitting comfortably between them. Derek led the teen inside and to his pack mates, who by now knew something was wrong. Erica ran up and hugged Isaac and the duo led him away to the couches. Derek stood there not sure what to say whilst his pack mate was drawn out of his shell. So instead he left.

Stiles was quiet on the car ride back, he'd been so since telling his dad what had happened. John dropped his son off at home with Isaac's things, he then drove off making up his mind on the way he headed to the station, he had a number of stops to make today.

Stiles had take the werewolf's things inside and placed them in his room before heading to his, he texted Scott but hadn't gotten a response yet. Inside his room he found the sourwolf looking decidedly put out.

"The rodents get to you again huh?"

Derek didn't respond and just stared, Stiles started fidgeting before sitting down at his desk and trying t ignore the large alpha in his room, again.

"You do realise that I'm not a werewolf, in fact there's actually no reason for you to be-"

"What happened." Derek demanded, interrupting what would probably have turned into a long rambling soliloquy.

Stiles turned to appraise Derek, "This is about Isaac, isn't it?" He waited for a response and frowned when he didn't get one, "We took him to get his things from his house, he freaked and ran." Stiles shrugged.

"You don't care."

"No." Stiles paused, "I just know I have absolutely no chance at keeping up with a running werewolf." He shrugged. "How is he?"

"Better. Erica and Boyd are with him."

"You had no idea what to do, did you?" Derek didn't respond, but Stiles knew he'd hit the nail on the head, "Well tell him that he's welcome to come back here if he wants." And with that he turned back to his research, he'd barely done any what with everything that had been happening. He grumbled to himself he wanted to go out but he had so much to do. It was annoying but he eyed the stack of work on his desk anyway. He let out a sigh of relief when Derek finally getting the messaged he'd been dismissed had disappeared out the window again.

The pack mates zoned in on Derek when he came back he was rolling in emotions, not all of them easy to distinguish. "We're practising." Was the only curt message they got before he took up position at the other end of the station.

The trio smirked and started getting ready. Boyd went first using his advanced strength to barrel at Derek, who just moved out of the way leaving the younger werewolf to either catch himself or crash into the wall, he managed to stop just.

"Don't rely too much on strength, you're only a beta, even the weakest alpha is stronger than you." Derek moved back into position, "Next."

Erica was off before he'd barely finished the word, she tried moving close to get a blow in before darting away and it worked some of the time. Her natural agility was something to behold but her speed was lacking. She'd just managed to get past Derek's defences when he started moving to grab her, unable to land a blow she ducked under him and flipped away. Before she knew it something grabbed her and the next thing she knew she was sailing into a wall. She slid down it and looked up to find Derek staring at her. She moved, testing herself, her shoulder felt out of place, gritting her teeth she popped it back into place.

"Better, but you should have attacked as well as trying to get away, when you'd ducked under my arms you could have punched me in the stomach. Instead you left yourself open. Vulnerable." Grumbling Erica got up and joined Boyd watching from the sidelines. "Next." The Alpha called out.

Isaac just stood there and watched his alpha, Derek's muscles rippled with movement ready to attack or defend at any moment. Isaac took and breath and then took off running, he kicked off the ground and used the height to get behind Derek, But he was there. Isaac blocked Derek's blow with his right arm, before using it as a pivot to send a high left kick up towards Derek's head. Isaac felt the shudder run through him as the kick was caught it's momentum dispersing, without thinking he moved kicking straight upwards with his right leg, bashing Derek's chin and breaking the embrace before the alpha had a change to throw him into the wall, like he did Erica. He land on the hard ground with a thud and breathing heavily he moved to get away quickly. He looked back to see Derek grinning and found himself smiling in response. They continued like that for a few moments, each testing each other but Isaac couldn't land another blow. Derek finally broke pattern rushed the beta. Isaac blocked a whirlwind of kicks and punches, barely attacking, when suddenly he felt a shift and without thinking he took it, only to have his arm grabbed and the next thing he knew was pain. He fell to his knees and stared up at his pack leader.

Derek took a step back releasing him and growled, "You're not even trying, you have good senses you could tell how I was going to move but you refused to realise what I was trying to do and fell for it." He shook his head, "You need to watch your opponent more." He turned to the group, "Part of fighting is not thinking, yes, but you still need to be aware." He glanced down at the werewolf in front of him, "You got too caught up in the pattern to see the break in it, numerous times."

He moved back into position, "Again. Together." He barked moving back into position.

This time Boyd didn't rush him, instead he paced around the alpha and then darted in trying to get him off guard, his move was blocked, when Erica suddenly joined in and attacked from the opposite direction. Derek ducked under the move, leading them to bash into one another. "You have to be aware of where people are." He frowned a moment before calling out a pause, he seemed to be thinking something up. "You two, pair up against each other you're strength and weaknesses are the exact opposite, it'd be good for you." He frowned even more, when they smiled at each other, "You'd better both come out with acceptable injuries." They frowned at that glancing at the other before moving down the platform.

Derek motioned Isaac over with his arm, "We're going to work on you actually seeing with your eyes, not just your instincts."

By the end of the practise, Isaac was sore all over and was yet again sprawled on the floor. His arm was twinging with a shooting pain every so often, but the was nothing he could do about that. "That's enough." Derek called out, "We're not going to get much further, beside too much and you'll forget it all." Erica and Boyd nodded, stopping their attacks, they both had bruises on them, Derek looked them over, he'd stopped the practise on occasions to watch them. He seemed relatively pleased, which for him was amazing. Isaac froze in surprise when Derek offered a hand to him, he barely hesitated before taking it, "By the way, Stiles said you were welcome back there, if you wanted to go back." Isaac stared in surprise, nodding in thanks he moved over to the other two beta.

Erica was talking to Boyd about something he seemed to be telling her to stop but as usual, she didn't listen, "Why are you so insistent that we learn to fight?" Erica inquired, sending silence through the room.

"Because something is coming and you need all the protection you can get."

"Something, you mean the kanima?" Boyd asked.

Derek shook his head and wondered off, leaving the trio of betas to their thoughts.

"Hey, you'll be all right, won't you?" Erica asked, placing a hand on his arm, Isaac resisted flinching and nodded. Erica smiled in response, it lit up her face and she looped her arm through Boyd's, "Come on, lets get going then," She turned around to look back at her pack mate, "See you tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Isaac said shrugging and smirking at her. After they'd left he glanced over at Derek before he too slipped away.

It was late afternoon when Isaac fund himself standing outside of he Stilinski house, he'd been gone a while. He was considering leaving when the cruiser pulled up outside, well, there goes that chance."Isaac." The sheriff said getting out of his car, "Well, come on inside then." He waved for the teen to follow him.

The smell of pasta assaulted Isaac's senses and his stomach growled loudly in response, the sheriff laughed and hung up his jacket, but like the other day, he left his gun strapped on. Isaac headed into the kitchen to find Stiles stirring away and muttering to himself. Isaac paused, does he do that often, he wondered.

"Yes." John said coming up behind him, Isaac jumped slightly he must have asked it out loud, "Sometimes I worry about hi." The elder Stilinski shook his head and busied himself getting bowls and cutlery.

"You guys have good timing. There's nothing or you to do and the foods nearly done."

If Isaac hadn't known any better he would have said Stiles was put out by that but the teen realised he was kidding. Taking a seat he scarfed down what he was given, trying not to show how his left arm was still aching. With a start he also realised how neither of them had commented on the bruises littering his face, he paused he eating and watched them, a sudden warm feeling shot through him. He wanted to stay. He shook his head, pushing the thought away and turning his attention back to the food in front of him.

There was a break in the conversation when the sheriff cleared his throat, muttering something about getting up the nerve. "Earlier, after you left." John started, stating it delicately, "I went to see what could be done about your situation, as you're not eighteen yet. You could go with social services, which will no doubt mean moving and you most likely wouldn't be placed with a family, or you could stay here, if you did you could live at a shelter or find a family to support you whilst you're here, they need to be vetted and so on." He paused, there was something more that he wasn't saying, he grit he teeth and got the rest out. "If you wanted you could stay here for a little while for a probationary period."

Isaac stared into his food, the new information swimming around in his head, they'd offered to let him stay. He glanced up at them, the sheriff looked nervous and Isaac paused he couldn't work out what look Stiles had on, it was mainly shock, noticing he was being watch he gave a half smile at Isaac. The werewolf bit his lip, "I'd like to stay here, if that's all right?"

John nodded, "That's fine, you'll have to go to the station tomorrow in the morning to sign some papers before going back to school."

Isaac nodded happily. Not noticing the thoughts whirring through peers head. Stiles was shocked at what his father had done, first brining Isaac home like a stray, which wasn't that far off considering the whole werewolf thing and now, he was pretty much thinking of adopting him?! He'd had to fight to keep his face nonchalant, but even then some things had seeped through his poker face. At least Isaac wasn't terribly adept at reading emotions just yet, thankfully.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, not everyone's a happy bunny! I just realised how much this writing style is like stream of consciousness, good god. -.- (Severe loathing for Mrs. Dalloway, here!)**

**zephyr hb: I know he does, argh! This fic has made me realise how much I do not like writing Derek! He's just so… One-dimensional, at least how the Teen Wolf writers have made him.**

** 0809m: I'm glad you enjoyed it! & I hope you're feeling better. (You probably are considering how long this update took!)**

** CtcKid, NickolaSchulzy and emmylia6: I'm glad you liked it and cheers for the reviews! ^.^**


End file.
